Crepúsculo
by mariion.malfoy
Summary: A Dm&Hg story,, Mariion.malfoy


Sabía que no debía salir del escondite, porque no tardarían en encontrarla

_Elegia for piano – Hirano Yoshihisa_

Sabía que no debía salir del escondite, porque no tardarían en encontrarla. Desde que la guerra se desató, la masacre había caído como maldición. Había muy poca gente viva; las cosas iban muy en serio.

Recordó que ya eran dos días de lucha interminable entre Harry y Voldemort; y se le nubló la vista. No sabía nada más: ni de Ron, ni de Ginny, ni de Fleur, ni de nadie. Ayer, Neville Longbottom la había salvado de una bandada de mortífagos que la habían perseguido sin piedad por horas, y la había llevado a un sitio no muy lejano de ese horrible panorama. Una vez que la hubo estabilizado como pudo, salió en busca de los demás. Pero no había regresado.

Sintió un dolor en las costillas, y punzadas en la cabeza. Claro que no estaba bien del todo; pero no le importó y salió casi ya sin vida del escondite. No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, mientras afuera sus amigos luchaban por su vida y por la de todos. Oía muy a lo lejos gritos, pero no pudo identificar la identidad de las personas. Tomó otro camino, solo para toparse con Pansy Parkinson muerta, protegiendo a alguien, quien por lo visto, también yacía sin vida. Se llenó de impotencia. ¿Cuántas personas tendrían que morir por esto? Desconsolada, se acercó a los cadáveres, con la esperanza de hallarlos aún con vida. La otra persona era Neville… Por eso no había regresado al escondite: Neville había muerto en batalla. Otro más… Gritó enfurecida, y comenzó a llorar sin control. Abrazó a ambos, y minutos después, salió en busca del mortífago asesino de sus amigos.

Caminó cerca de una hora, pero no veía a nadie ni oía nada. El tétrico ambiente se había hecho de un profundo y martirizante silencio incómodo, que la irritaba aún más. Diez minutos después, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. No sabía nada en lo absoluto; ¿habría acabado ya el enfrentamiento entre Harry y Voldemort? ¿Quién habría vencido a quien? ¿Dónde demonios estaban todos: mortífagos y aurores?

Siguió caminando, con el alma hecha pedazos por imaginarse a los demás muertos. A todos. Se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de detener el dolor que crecía a sobremanera dentro de ella; era como un hueco, como si algo le faltara, y el vacío le quemara. Sentía la carne viva; una ansiedad tremenda. No aguantaba más ese maldito silencio. Tal vez si se apareciera en algún lado… ¿Pero en dónde? ¡Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba! Seguía en Londres, en algún lado de Londres. A estas alturas, hasta la noción del tiempo la había perdido… Quien sabe si sólo había durado unas cuantas horas inconciente en el escondite o días… ¿Cuánto llevaría muerto Neville y Pansy? De seguro el mismo que ella inconciente, pensó amargamente, dejando escapar lágrimas en su rostro. La idea le pareció terrible.

No toleraba más la situación, ni el silencio ni el dolor en el pecho ni el estado en el que se hallaba. Probablemente tendría fracturadas las costillas: respirar le dolía muchísimo. Y el costado del abdomen le sangraba de forma perturbadora, pero ella no lo sentía. Caminaba envuelta en pánico y presa de la desolación del ambiente pesado que se había creado. Un sonido la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Alertó sus sentidos con algo de dolor, sin dejar de caminar. Fuera auror o fuera mortífago le daba igual, solo quería compañía. Miró al cielo: negro e infinito, sin una sola estrella. La luna se había escondido; la luz era tenue, y debía forzar la vista al máximo para lograr distinguir. Se mareó. Era de noche, pensó. Eso, o era que estaba perdiendo ya la vista, por que sentía los ojos estallar del dolor.

-Me estoy muriendo – susurró con dolor, llena de sorpresa, cuando buscó una razón lógica a tanto dolor – Eso, o… O solo es presagio de que él… De que él… – se le quebró la voz, y la postura: se vino abajo. Era cierto lo que decía: o ella se estaba muriendo, o era él – Tengo que ser yo, no él.

En la tierra, sin ninguna otra fuerza más que la de verlo por última vez, Hermione Granger permanecía quieta, esperando. Ya no podía moverse, ni un poco; su cuerpo ya no daba para más. Pensó en los demás. ¿Habrían muerto también? Cerró los ojos; era imposible mantenerse despierta. El ruido que había oído hace unos momentos se intensificó: el zumbido la llevó al trance. No cabía duda, era el preludio a su muerte, pensó. Desesperanzada, dedicó todas sus últimas fuerzas para hacer memoria de sus últimos recuerdos, que inevitablemente la hacían pensar en él. Un alivio recorrió su cuerpo: si ella era la que moría, aún había esperanzas de que él siguiera vivo. Pensar eso la hizo sentirse mejor. Sabía que le sería difícil conllevar su muerte, ya muchas veces él le había dicho que su vida no tendría sentido sin ella. Frío en su mejilla. ¿Estaría llorando? No lo sabía, difícilmente podía percibir estímulos del exterior de su cuerpo. Hizo lo que pudo por abrir sus ojos, pero ya no veía bien: sólo una sombra negra. Un mortífago, supuso. No se inmutó ante esa presencia; si iba morir, que mejor que en batalla, aunque no necesariamente muriera en combate. Sólo se lamento no haberlo podido ver antes de morir. Sólo eso.

_Tranquillezza for string – Hirano Yoshihisa_

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, lo único que pudo distinguir fue una brillante luz blanca a su alrededor. No sentía dolor, ni ningún otro tipo de sufrimiento. Ni siquiera sentía el hueco en su pecho…

- Bien – exclamó satisfecha – Estoy muerta – su voz sonaba bien, algo débil, pero aún así no perdía ese toque sarcástico.

- Hermione… – el corazón dejó de latirle por segundos; sus ojos se abrieron como platos, incrédula a lo que oía – No digas eso, ni de broma…

Volteó a su izquierda, aún sin creérselo. Vio mejor a su alrededor: aquello no era el cielo, sino una habitación de San Mungo. Entonces lo vio a él, con más vendas de las que se pudo haber imaginado alguna vez puestas en alguien, con la mirada brillándole infantilmente, recuperando el rubor en sus mejillas tan pálidas… Sonriendo tímidamente, con la ilusión de vuelta en sus ojos. Todo lo comprendió de repente; el frío en su mejilla no había sido otra cosa más que la mano de él, y la sombra no había sido un mortífago sino él.

- Maldita sea, te salvo y te me quedas viendo así… Dime algo – suplicó, mirándole con desesperación.

- Tienes muchas vendas, Draco – dijo, débil, empezando a sentir sus dedos entrelazados entre los de él.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? – sonrió de lado, y luego ambos empezaron a reír. Él se acercó a ella, mirándola vehemente. Le sonrió de nueva cuenta, y la besó.

Afuera, el sol comenzaba a perder fuerza, ya al límite de la luz y la oscuridad. Miraron hacia la ventana para ver el crepúsculo, y cuando se hubo puesto la noche, él volvió a besarla con más delicadeza, como si ella fuese tan frágil como una muñeca.


End file.
